


When I’m With You, I’m Happy

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [13]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Relaxing in the park, they are allowed a quiet moment every now and then, right?
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	When I’m With You, I’m Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _When I’m with you, I’m happy._

It was a rare sunny day, and an even rarer day that they both had off from being Stephanie “College Girl” Brown and Tim “Young CEO” Drake Wayne. Tim was dozing on her lap in Gotham City park, near the lake, newspaper resting on his face (beaten again by the crossword, though he would never admit it). Stephanie was meticulously making a daisy chain.

She hoped Poison Ivy wouldn’t have her head for her massacre of the tiny flowers.

“Stephie?”

Oh, he _was_ in a good mood. That nickname only came out when he was feeling particularly indulgent. Maybe the nap had done him more good than Steph first thought.

“Yup?”

“You wanna go somewhere tonight?”

“What, like to dinner?”

“If you want. Somewhere nice.”

“That Japanese place in South Burnley? Heard it has good reviews…” She picked up the newspaper and flipped through until she got to the culture section. “Here,” she said, letting the pages fall back on Tim, who huffed and tossed the pages carelessly aside.

“No… no. Somewhere else.”

“You don’t want fish?”

“I don’t want Gotham.”

Tim watched Stephanie hear the hidden meaning.

“Oh. Where do you want to go Tim? Out of state? Our of country?”

“You’d say no if I wanted to take you to Tokyo for proper sushi.”

Stephanie rested the now complete flower crown on Tim’s head, giggling to herself at how silly he looked.

“I would. Give a girl a little warning huh?”

Tim sat up, flowers remaining in place for the moment. “Do you not get bored?” He pushed. “You never get to leave Gotham.”

“Mmmmm dunno about that Timbo.”

“You never get to leave Gotham of your own choice,” he corrected.

She pursed her lips, continuing to play with his hair and crown placement. She looked upwards, at the oak tree they were resting under.

“I’d like to go back to New York for a bit. Or over to Washington state, for the national parks… A gal can only see so many Instagram shots of landscapes before she gets curious.”

 _There._ Tim entreated, “Then let me take you.”

“Well what about you? Were would you like to go? Do you want Tokyo?”

Tim groaned and threw himself on top of her, making her squeal and flop back into the grass.

“Not about me!” Feeling playful, he pinched her cheeks, rolling them around and making her head swivel. “It’s about you! Wherever you want to go tonight. I’ll take you there.”

She ran his fingers down his cheek and nuzzled their noses. “I want…” she then kissed his nose. “To have a night, where we eat dinner, watch a badly dubbed Hong Kong 1970s film, snuggle, then go to bed. No excitement, no rushing… just the quiet with you.”

Tim looked suspicious, “But –”

“When I’m with you, I’m happy,” she shrugged. “I don’t need much more.”

A beat passed and the two remained in a close embrace. She watched Tim gulp, then smile after he saw she was hiding or embellishing nothing.

“Same,” he whispered.

Steph breathed a laugh, then her eyes flickered down. “You could stand to kiss me though. That’ll put me on cloud nine.”

“Oh, that I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the 22nd of May 2020.


End file.
